


#Smilda

by orphan_account



Series: YOUTUBE RPF [5]
Category: Fallout 4, Twitch Teh_Smarticus
Genre: F/M, Forgive Me, Fucked Up, Help, Im sorry smarty for i have sinned, Im straight up using smarty instead of his fallout character bc, Smut, Wrote this during a stream, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wrote this during Smarty's fallout 4 streamGod have mercy on his soul





	

Smarty's long, pale fingers traced Gilda's lightly rusted metal, the slight him of her engine fueling the fire in his stomach. No words needed to be spoken as her robotic claw hands slowly removed his clothes. Once he was entirely undressed, he threw her hat to the side, licking his lips. Gilda manipulated Smarty's fully erect penis with a single clawed hand, moving it against her left tread. Turning the wheel on at a slow pace, the tread rubbed against Smarty, who found himself moaning whorishly, his hands caressing the metal wire around her brain case. Taken with his noises, Gilda turned the tread faster, and Smarty, overwhelmed with pleasure, finished, but Gilda didn't let up. Smarty tried to pull away, but her strong robot hands held him close, and he squirmed for several minutes prior to softly crying, overstimulated. Finally, finishing herself, Gilda let up, dark, greenish oil seeping onto the bedsheets. Smarty smiled at his lover, and was glad he had killed all the other robots.


End file.
